Rise of the Unknown
by TheDevil'sChild
Summary: OOTP This is only a preview right now: It was after Sirius' death and Harry having caught sight of something in the forest before leaving was unnerved. Something was going to happened and all Magical Creatures can feel it. TimeTravel and OC. No OC pairin


Bonjour everyone! I have decided to try something new. So please tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ohs wells. Enjoy!

* * *

Rise of the Unknown  
Chapter 1 - An Uknown Shift

* * *

The night was approaching fast and the forest, so deadly silent by the cloaked figure that walked through it. The figure walked to edge, where a magnificent castle stood and stopped before the clearing. The figure watching as horseless carriages flew down the trail and onwards to the train that will take the students home. But the figure knew better. This figure knew that the carriages weren't horseless and this figure knew that all was not well in one of the carriages but this figure did nothing. For it was not their burden sadness to bear. For the silent figure had his or her own burden to hold. So all this person did watch on as the carriages disappeared into the night and so with a turn the shadows engulf the hidden figure.

While the in castle, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had a small feeling that something was amidst. But he shook it off as tiredness and went back to reading the papers on his desk. But Fawkes, his phoenix, ruffled his feathers and looked out towards the forest and knew that someone was here and this person was nothing but shadows. He lightly sung a few notes, hoping that whoever that was, is light but when he saw the disappearance, he knew that this person was nothing by greys.

In one of the carriages that the figure was staring at, sat 6 friends. A blonde girl was sitting in a corner reading a magazine upside down; the brown haired boy next to her was reading a book about herbology and the redhead beside him was staring silently at the boy in front of her. Opposite from the girl reading the upside down magazine was a girl with bushy hair, who staring with distain at the magazine and the redhead next to her was quietly munching on chocolate frogs and taking side glances at his best friend next to him, making sure he was okay. The boy ignored all the looks continued to stare out the window, taking in his reflection. Messy black hair and haunted emerald eyes stared back at him. He sighed and looked out to the forest and saw a figure glancing at the carriage he was in. he readied his wand but the figured turned and disappeared into the shadows and as he turned look at his friends, he prayed that whoever that was, was not in line with Voldemort.

"Harry you okay?" the redhead asked him when he saw the wand.

"It's fine Ron. I thought there was something. Don't worry about it."

Ron, knowing that it was only a half truth, glanced at everyone in the carriage, the blonde one, Luna, blinked and went back too her magazine. The boy beside her, Neville, sighed and shook his head. The girl beside him, Ginny, just continued watching Harry with worry in her eyes. Ron turned to the bushy hair girl beside him and saw that she was getting ready for a talk. "Shh… Hermione, this is not the time," He quickly whispered. Hermione gave him the look telling him that he will need to explain later. He quickly nodded his head to her and she relaxed and took out a book and begun to read.

The trip to the train was silent and long but the ride back to London was even worse, for the only people that were talking were Neville and Luna. There were occasional whispers from Ron and Hermione but that was it. When the train begun to slow and come to a complete stop at King's Cross. Harry's mind at this moment had begun to whirl. He was dreading the fact that he would be going back to Dursleys. Right after the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black too. What was Dumbledore thinking? His friends had begun to leave the compartment and Ron looked at Harry and told him to move it or his mom would murder them both. Harry watched as Ron turned down the corridor and he got up and took a deep breathe and left the small but comforting compartment.

* * *

Review please!  
And if you like it tell me so that I can contiune writing.  
TheDevil'sChild 


End file.
